Illusion
by Mikayla Angeline
Summary: What if Voldemort wasn’t the “Dark Lord?” What if he was acting under a higher wizard, one, more powerful than Voldemort himself? Would love really conquer all? A D/G romance *Unfinished*
1. And So It Begins...

**Title:** Illusion

**Author:** Mikayla Syaora Yakaishi Winner

**Disclaimer:** I don't and will never own these characters that belong to J.K. Rowling. 

**Claimer:** I do, however, own this plot, the new personalities of these characters and whatever else I might make up in the future.

**Genre: **Romance, Action/Adventure, Drama

**Rating: **R, just being safe. There are ummm…what do people call them? Oh yeah, "mature" content in later chapters.

**Summary of the Story:** What if Voldemort wasn't the "Dark Lord?" What if he was acting under a higher wizard, one, more powerful than Voldemort himself? What if the only one who could defeat this person was on his side? Would the world ever be saved from this mysterious evil? Would love really conquer all? If fire melts ice and water kills fire, which is the more powerful one? A D/G romance

**Summary of This Chapter:** More of an introduction than a chapter, let's call it a prologue. 

**Author Notes:** This is going to be the first Harry Potter fic that I'm posting but not the first to be written by me. Anyway, I usually write for Anime shows and I started reading Harry Potter fanfics after the movie. (By the way, wasn't Tom Felton cute?!?) And I have since been reading Draco/Ginny romance and have been completely obsessed. In fact, this is the only couple I support. Since it seems kind of odd to have just one couple dating in the entire fic, I had to _reluctantly_ pair some people up. You'll see who they are soon enough. Hope you enjoy this! 

Chapter 1 – And So It Begins… 

In a darkly shadowed house, commonly referred to as the Riddle house, sat a dark figure in an armchair and another, on his knees in front of him. Yes, we all know the famed Riddle house. As it's not everyday that you find out that Voldemort was, in fact, a Riddle. Tom Riddle, to be exact. He was named after his father, who left his mother after discovering that she was a witch. To Voldemort, Tom Riddle Sr. had been afraid of the concept of magic. Although no one could prove it, Voldemort had set foot in this house and killed off his father and paternal grandparents. 

"You have failed immensely, Riddle."

Voldemort flinched at the name. He had always hated it. That was the reason for his new name, Voldemort. Why did he insist on using it?

As if he had read Voldemort's mind, the dark figure spoke.

"The reason I use your true name, Riddle, is because you use the name Voldemort to hide from yourself. I am merely showing you that you should accept yourself."

Whether he believed it or not, it didn't matter. When the true Dark Lord gave advice, you take it with many thanks.

"Thank you for enlightening me, master."

The master never takes long to get to the point.

"Now, Riddle, I want you to go around the world and get rid of any trace of this prophecy. If I ever lay eyes on it, you'll know what will happen, I expect," the figure handed Voldemort a slip of paper.

Voldemort shuddered, thinking of the consequences. His master did invent the Unforgivable Curses; there was no telling what would happen to him if he disobeyed. He glanced down at the scrap of paper in his hand; the words seemed to jump out at him.

_It is said that fire and ice would one day meet,_

_And fog and mist will we greet._

_Through the mockery, teases and taunts,_

_Love at its finest would be caught._

_Fate has it that they will possess elements,_

_Fire and ice, controlling climate._

_Alone, they are strong,_

_But together they can do no wrong._

_Against each other, chaos will fall,_

_And we would lose all._

_For fire melts ice,_

_Into water, still nice,_

_But water in turn,_

_Drowns fire that burn._

_Together, side-by-side, for freedom, they will fight,_

_When the true Dark Lord rises, hiding the light._

_For the sake of humankind,_

_The nature of a sane mind,_

_Let our heroes prevail,_

_Let's hope they will not fail._

_We have nothing to win,_

_But everything to lose._

"Remove all trace of this prophecy. And when your task is done, you will receive your next assignment."

"Yes, Master."

Standing up, Voldemort Apparated out of the room. The figure still stood as he lost himself in his thoughts.

"_We must bring those two onto our side._" 

Author's Notes: Draco and Ginny will enter this fic soon, as will the other well-known characters of Harry Potter. I know this was short but expect longer chapters soon! 


	2. Bumping Into You

**Title:** Illusion

**Author:** Mikayla Syaora Yakaishi Winner

**Disclaimer:** Since when did I own rights to characters of J. K. Rowling's wonderful series of Harry Potter? And if I do own rights, why didn't anyone tell me?

**Claimer:** Wow, I own something! O.k., I own this plot, Robbie and Peppie. 

**Genre: **Romance, Action/Adventure, and Drama

**Rating: **R, just being safe. There are ummm…what do people call them? Oh yeah, "mature" content in later chapters.****

**Summary of This Chapter:** Finally, Draco and Ginny appear in this fic. Although, they don't appear in this fic, Harry and Dumbledore are mentioned. 

**Author Notes:** I hope you all liked the first chapter or prologue, whatever. Now the fic takes off. And why would I have a prophecy without actually following it? So, "fire and ice meet." Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2 – Bumping Into You 

            **_"It is said that fire and ice would one day meet…"_**

_Fire._

_A redheaded girl,_

_More precious than jewels._

_Her flame is shown,_

_Through her passion and temper._

_Lack of riches,_

_Replaced by a heart of gold._

_A need to be understood,_

_While secrets linger in her heart._

_Power beyond imagination,_

_The most powerful between the two._

_But her yearning for a love,_

_Could easily draw her on the side of evil._

_She is the more dominant one,_

_Despite what others may think,_

_Once she has gone,_

_So will the other._

            "Watch where you're going, Weasley!"

            Ginny sighed. Today of all days, she had to bump into Draco. And she meant it literally. She had just turned the corner and, for the lack of a better word, crashed into Draco, who was also rounding the same corner.

            Sometimes, Ginny just didn't know what she saw in him. He was cruel, sometimes beyond words, haughty, a jerk, and the list goes on. Perhaps she had a silly desire to change him; whatever it was, she'll never know. All she knew was there was just something special about him that made her feel drawn to him. Oh, everyone still thought Ginny had a thing for Harry. But she figured she should move on. Well, retaliation is a must.

            "It's your own fault for standing in the way!"

            It hadn't even taken her a year to get over Harry. He never noticed her in the first place. Draco was a different thing. He noticed her. True, he usually insulted her but at least she knew he needed to watch her to make comments about her. It was stupid, really. Just a craving for attention. 

You can get lost in a family of six brothers. And they all seemed to outshine her. Charlie, the 'Dragon Tamer," Bill, the oh-so-great one, Percy and his perfect grades, Fred and George with their mischief and Ron. Well, he didn't outshine her, really. Ron was a friend of Harry Potter; he went on adventures with him. Yes, she was the only girl in the family but for the most part, Ginny was overlooked.

"On the contrary, I was walking, when you ran into me."

Again, Ginny sighed. This was getting old. As much as she wanted attention from Draco, being repetitive was plain boring. Over the past few months, she and Draco had had this argument over and over again. The first few times weren't a coincidence, it had been fun. But then she started bumping into him everywhere. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that Draco Malfoy, famed Weasley hater, was doing this on purpose.

"Oh, just shut up!"

This was really a nuisance; it was like repeating the same lines of a play over, and over, and over again. Enough was enough; this was getting a little out of hand. It wasn't supposed to turn out to become a routine. All right, show's over.

"Move!"

Now this was amusing. Draco was so surprised that Ginny had ordered him to move out of the way that he actually obeyed. 

"Are you usually this obedient?"

Without waiting for an answer, Ginny left in a swirl of robes, heading outside to the school grounds. Draco still amazed at the fact that he had followed an order from her, stood gaping after her.

Ginny walked along the edge of the forest, in deep thought. A sound burst into her thoughts. She froze as if afraid something would attack her but a little bundle of energy burst through the bushes and ran towards her. Shocked, she toppled over and it bounded on top of her and began licking her face.

"Haha…stop that, it tickles!"

Finally catching her breath, she sat up and looked at the creature on her lap. It turned out to be a small, light brown puppy. Its eyes looked pleadingly up at her.

"How did you get here?" Ginny asked the puppy, knowing full well she wouldn't get an answer. 

"Well, I guess you're going to have to come with me to see Professor Dumbledore."

As if in agreement, the dog gave a bark and followed Ginny into the school. Standing before the gargoyle statue, Ginny knocked on it and waited for a response. When the statue started moving, the little puppy began to bark but when it saw the Professor standing there, it stopped.

"Miss Weasley, how nice of you to drop by. What can I do for you?"

If Dumbledore hadn't been the Headmaster of Hogwarts, she would have given a less respectable response. Isn't it obvious that she was going to tell him about the puppy sitting at her feet? It barked at him for heaven's sake! 

"I found this puppy outside, I just thought you should know about it." 

Dumbledore finally decided to give recognition to the little dog. 

"Ah, I see. You can just leave him here in my care. Isn't it about time for lunch?" Dumbledore asked her with a twinkle in his eye. Ginny nodded and headed towards the Great Hall and returned to her earlier thoughts.

When you ask yourself what you see in a person who doesn't give you a second thought, it really makes you think. Even when Ginny thought back to the time when she had a crush on Harry, she didn't have an exact reason for liking him. Sure, he was a hero and everything but the flair of it starts to fade. 

You would think Voldemort would have given up trying to get revenge on Harry. People began to expect Voldemort to come at anytime for Harry. It seemed like every year was the same. Harry starts school, a couple of months before the school year ends, something happens, usually to Harry, and it always had something to do with Voldemort. He was either trying to gain immortality, or trying to kill Harry. 

When you think about it, other than that, Harry didn't have much going for him. A lot of people think that Harry was a powerful wizard since he had defeated Voldemort so many times. But Ginny had thought about it and he really wasn't. At first, it was his mother's protection that had helped him, and then it was Dumbledore and the sword of Gryffindor, then it was his godfather. He really didn't do everything himself.

Draco was a different thing…or the same. Both Harry and Draco would be horrified at how much alike they were. Draco also didn't do anything himself but his aids were his father and wealth. They were both lonely. Harry, in the sense of family and Draco, in his lack of true friends. 

  Ginny shook her thoughts away as she neared the Great Hall. She could hear the chatter behind the doors. She was just at the door when…

*crash*

Not again. This was going too far.

Sometimes, you should look before speaking…

"Draco Malfoy, are you deliberately trying to give me bruises or are you just waiting for me to knock myself out, the next time I fall on the floor?"

Picking herself off the ground, she didn't bother to look up before brushing herself off. Her actions stopped when Draco drawled a response.

"As interesting as that sounds, I believe your comment has scared this little guy."

As if life couldn't get anymore interesting. Ginny slowly lifted her head and indeed saw a little boy hiding behind Draco, clutching at his robes. A head topped with dark hair peeked out at her, his brown eyes filled with fear.

_Ice._

_A light haired boy,_

_Eyes like a stormy sky._

_Good or bad,_

_Still remain undecided._

_Lack of affection,_

_Replaced by a shell,_

_A shell of illusion._

_Life at home has taught him many things,_

_Among them that love is a weakness._

_So he hides his true feelings,_

_Allowing no one to know,_

_The secrets that lay,_

_Just below the surface._

_Fire is its decider,_

_He will follow in her path._

_For fire is his weakness,_

_His strength and his life._

_If fire turns evil,_

_So will the ice._

            "Watch where you're going, Weasley!"

            Draco's eyes widened momentarily in shock at the words that slipped from his mouth; but his inbred skills took him over. His cursed upbringing made him do things without him knowing. It was like the autopilot things on what Muggles called planes. It was his automatic reaction to snap at supposedly non-significant people and act like a jerk, or an idiot. 

            "It's your own fault for standing in the way," Virginia, or more commonly known as Ginny, snapped back.

            Behind the cool, emotionless, silver grey eyes, degrading thoughts ran through his mind. Oh, he wasn't degrading her though. Not her; sweet, fiery, caring Ginny. He was throwing insults at himself, mentally, of course. Malfoys were not allowed to show any signs of weakness in front of others; especially people we weren't supposed to associate with. Namely, Ginny. 

            The only resounding thought in his head was a question. What was it about her that was so special? Well, maybe there were more resounding thoughts. He knew he had just yelled at Ginny again but what his mouth says, isn't what his heart and soul wants. 

            When Ginny had bumped into him, his first reaction was to wrap his arms around her. Oh, he would have done it too. If only he wasn't born to perform on autopilot. Draco Malfoy was stuck in his own body. Watching his life go by, not on his own terms but on his father's.

            "On the contrary, I was walking, when you ran into me."

            Come to think of it, haven't they had this conversation before? Memories flashed in his mind. Of course, this has happened many times before. The fact that he did this on purpose sometimes had slipped his mind. 

            "Oh, just shut up!"

            Draco had always known Ginny had a temper; he was the one who saw it most. 

            "Move!"

            Draco moved out of the way. Wait, that wasn't right. Malfoys didn't obey orders from anyone. But it was too late for that now, as Ginny left the castle.

            It took Draco a few minutes to get his wits about him. He proceeded to follow Ginny but she had such a head start that she was already out of sight.

            Hearing a rustle from the bushes behind him, he swung around and pointed his wand at the general bush. A small figure shot out of the bush and latched itself onto Draco. He looked down to find a kid, who looked no more than 4 or 5. And the thing that threw Draco off was not the fact that the little boy was here, but the fact that he was crying. Oh no, Draco Malfoy was not good with blubbering children. He doubted that he was good with children at all. A crying one would just be worse. And here he was with worse. 

            Draco stood there while the boy used his robes like a handkerchief. After what seemed like a very long while to Draco, the boy was down to sniffles and looked up at Draco. "Will you help me find Peppie?"

            "Peppie?"

            "My doggy, he's this big," the boy let go of Draco and held out his arms, "and he's brown and he's my bestest friend. They were gonna take him away so I ran away, they were scary and they had little sticks…" he trailed off, noticing the wand in Draco's hand.

            "You have one too! What did you do to Peppie?" then something occurred to the little boy, something he had almost forgotten that made him move away from Draco. "Don't hurt me. Go away! Peppie!"

            Great, Draco was even more helpless now. What was worse now, was the fact that he suddenly had the urge to want to help this lost little boy. 

            "Shh…I won't hurt you. Look, this stick is called a wand, and it does magic."

            The boy sniffled, "I know, one of them said a…avada…"

            Chills ran down Draco's back. "Was it Avada Kedavra?"

            "Uh huh. *sniffle* and then…then…mommy…" Draco again had a crying child on his hands. 

            Draco picked the little boy up and tried to sooth him. Miraculously, this boy had changed Draco in just mere minutes. He had melted Draco's confining shell. Draco didn't even know his name. By now, the boy seemed to have tired of crying. Taking out his handkerchief, he wiped away the wetness from the boy's cheeks.

            "So, kid, what's your name?"

            "Robert. My mommy calls me Robbie. You can call me Robbie too."

            He didn't deserve this child's trust. It was hard enough to know that his father went out to kill people. But it was harder to accept the fact when you held a survivor in your arms. And Draco knew, he knew that those people Robbie was talking about were the Death-Eaters. There was no doubt about it in Draco's mind. 

            Setting Robbie on his feet again, he spoke again. 

            "Alright, Robbie, I'm Draco. I'm going to take you to see Professor Dumbledore, k?"

            "Dumbledore?" Robbie brightened considerably, "Mommy told me all about him. She said he could help me."

            At least that answered some questions. So Robbie's parents, or at least one of them, knew about the Wizarding world. 

            "Ready to go then?"

            "Uh huh. When Professor Dumbledore fixes everything, will we go find Peppie?"

            Draco smiled slightly. This boy was so innocent. How will anyone be able to tell him that his mother would never come back?

            "Sure, whatever you want. Come on then."

            Draco was surprised when Robbie took his hand. It felt…well, rather pleasant. No one had ever placed so much trust on him before or believed that he could help make everything all right with the world. Draco smiled down at Robbie. This was what had been missing from his life. To be needed. 

            They had walked into the school when Robbie asked him a question. Draco looked down to answer him. That was a mistake. Not looking at where he was going, he crashed into Ginny for the second time that day.

            "Draco Malfoy, are you deliberately trying to give me bruises or are you just waiting for me to knock myself out, the next time I fall on the floor?" Ginny burst out before picking herself off the floor.

            At Ginny's outburst, Robbie quickly hid behind Draco.

            "As interesting as that sounds, I believe your comment has scared this little guy."

            Draco watched with amusement as Ginny noticed 'the little guy.' He smiled as Ginny turned a pretty pink colour. Robbie, realizing that Ginny was harmless to him, stepped from behind Draco's robes. 

            "Are you Draco's friend? He's going to help me, you know. Draco's very nice to me. He's going to take me to see Professor Dumbledore so he can make my mommy come back. And then Draco's going to help me find Peppie. He's my doggy. My name is Robert but you can call me Robbie. What's your name?"

            Boy, do kids talk a lot. In one breath, Robbie had just told Ginny everything he didn't want her to know. 

**Author Notes:** Well, you probably connected Robbie and his dog, Peppie, to the puppy Ginny found, haven't you? Well, I can't tell you if you're right but if you know me well enough, you'll probably know the answer. Anyway, don't we all just love Robbie and Draco? 


	3. Robbie Explains It All

**Title:** Illusion

**Author:** Mikayla Syaora Yakaishi Winner

**Disclaimer:** Is it really such a surprise that I, Kayla, do not in anyway, whatsoever, own anything, from characters to plots, in the whole series of Harry Potter? 

**Claimer:** Yay! I own this plot, Peppie the puppy, and adorable Robbie! I just love Robbie, don't you?

**Summary of This Chapter:** There is more to kids than meets the eye. 

**Author Notes:** Hi again! Important stuff at the end for you to read. Oh, just to say something. In this chapter, Robbie is a lil…weird. But dun worry, he's still his own adorable self, there's just more about him than people know.

Chapter 3 – Robbie Explains It All 

**_"And fog and mist will we greet..."_**

****

_Why does it always take innocence to bond two others?_

_Why is it that the coldest person melts not under the sun,_

_But with the warmth and trusting ways of a child?_

            Ginny would never have thought she'd see the day when Draco Malfoy would be hanging around a kid. But then, this one was singing praises about him, maybe it makes sense.

"No, I'm not Draco's friend and my name is Ginny," she said, smiling down at Robbie. 

            "How come you aren't Draco's friend? He's one of the nicest people I know."

            Kids, so innocent, so young, so naïve. 

            "You'll understand when you're older."

            "Aww…I hate it when people say that, my mommy says that to me all the…" 

            Much to Ginny's surprise, Robbie burst into tears. Why did the mention of his mom, cause him to cry? As if one surprise wasn't enough, Draco lifted the child into his arms and tried to comfort him. Hmm…Draco was really good with kids.

            "It's alright, Robbie, don't cry. I don't have another handkerchief for you, look at what you did to my last one?"

            He placed his wand hand behind his back and muttered a quick spell. Then, he pulled out a sopping wet cloth from his pocket and showed it to Robbie, who squealed in delight.

            "I didn't cry that much!" Robbie said, giggling.

            Draco smiled.

            Ginny was dumbfounded. And perhaps, a little jealous. Draco had smiled at Robbie! She doubted that they've known each other that long. She had known Draco for years and he never so much as smirked at her. Plus, she would never have thought that Draco was such a softie for kids. It was a really cute sight.

            Not that he isn't cute. In fact, Draco was quite good-looking. At 17, Draco had grown considerably. Currently five feet ten, white-blonde hair, stormy grey-silver eyes and broad shoulders, Draco Malfoy was damn sexy. (A.N: O.k., when I wrote this, I think I was on some kind of high cuz I normally don't say things like that, but I did rate it R, for 'mature' content, and my insanity, lol.) Of course, no one was ever going to know she thought that.

            "You will, if you don't stop. Now, weren't we going to see Professor Dumbledore?"

            Little Robbie nodded his head and turned to Ginny, "Would you like to come with us? You're nice too."

            She smiled back at him, "Sure, lead the way."

            Robbie grabbed Draco's hand and then held onto Ginny's with his other. To the surprise of the older ones, he started jumping up and down, chanting, "Let's go, let's go!"

            They went on their way down the hall when Ginny heard Draco mutter something similar to, 'energetic kids.' Before long, they reached the gargoyle statue. This was Ginny's second time today. She wondered if this was her 'change' in their routine. For every time she bumped into Draco, she had to go see Professor Dumbledore. Routine seemed a better prospect right now.

            Without even knocking, the statue moved to reveal Dumbledore and the little puppy at his feet.

            "Peppie!"

            Robbie let go of their hands and ran towards the puppy. Peppie met him half way and waited until Robbie lifted him up before licking his face.

            Three people watched as a young child was reunited with his lost friend. But all was unaware of the dark glare the little boy was getting. No one was the wiser.

_Born from a Seer,_

_This boy possesses much power,_

_Among them,_

_The skills of a Healer._

_Still just a child,_

_Surrounded by innocence,_

_He is the key._

_The key to our destiny._

_Bringing fire and ice together,_

_Will be his ultimate success._

_But let not his sincerity fool you,_

_He knows more than he lets on._

_For he alone knows all the secrets to our fate.___

            They look over me as I greet Peppie. Or her real name, Pepina Talho. Oh, no one else knew this. You see, I have a main role in life. Why, you would be wondering, would a four-year-old already have a goal in life? Well, to put it roughly, I'm special. No, I'm not being arrogant but it's true. 

            Yes, I am only four, yet I'm also not. Confusing? I thought so. I'm not any part of a reincarnation but a part of me is much older and wiser than my four years. I act and talk as a four-year-old should but my thoughts far exceed my years. 

            Now, back to my goal in life, my role on this Earth is to make certain that a prophecy goes through the right way, the only way, the good way. 

            Maybe I should explain how I came to know all this. My mother was a very powerful witch. She was a special witch, a Seer. Living a life as a Seer isn't as fun as it sounds. True, you're able to predict the future precisely but you tend to know what happens in life. But then, that's where prophecies come from. We are able to prevent evil from taking over. We, meaning I, too, am a Seer. What makes me so special? I'm also a Healer. That's right, I'm able to heal wounds and other injuries in a flash of an eye.

            Although I should be registered with the Ministry of Magic, all Healers and Seers should, I'm not. Not because I don't want to help out, but because I'm too busy for that. My job is to help save Earth. And that is what I'm doing.

            No, I'm not depressed over my mother's death, I knew it would happen. As did she. That's why I'm here at Hogwarts. As you should know, Hogwarts is a very hard place to find, don't you suspect my arrival? The best way to describe the location of Hogwarts is in the middle of nowhere. I do realize Hogsmeade is right next to it, but do you really know where that is? Besides, how do you expect a four-year-old to reach Hogwarts by himself? Transportation, of course. What is it you ask? Transportation is similar to Apparation but without the wand, it hasn't been used in awhile. I did say I was special, didn't I?

            Now back to my mother. We both knew Voldemort would come. Someone, not Voldemort, knew about the prophecy. The one where certain people, if steered the right way, could end up saving the world. But of course, evil always has a way of finding things out, don't they? Seeing as how my mother was a Seer, it was natural for her to know about this certain prophecy. The driving force behind Voldemort wanted to see that all evidence of this prophecy was destroyed. Put two and two together and what do you have? A murder. 

            Now here I am, sitting on the floor, arms around a dog. Pepina herself is special. She is a puppy, but she too is special. She has the ability to mentally communicate with humans, or rather, wizards. She is to help me with my mission.

            No one notices this but I can feel the evil here at Hogwarts. Warmth and comfort is a disguise at this school. Secrets remain hidden. Security is of utmost importance here, especially if you want to keep up the illusion. 

            I suspect the enemy already knows where I am, but I know, he'll do nothing to stop me. But he will, oh he will, I can see it. 

            Walls at this school have eyes; my actions will have to be careful. Well, back to my playful image. I must keep up appearances, mustn't I? 

            My name? Well, if you must know, my name is Robert Merlin Lafaye. Yes, ancestors of old. Merlin was a great wizard on the side of goodness. Morgan Lafaye was indeed the wicked witch of the old. How did I come to be? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Questions will not be answered if you do not wait patiently.

            If you wondered about which side of the line I stand? Black and white, evil and good, all sides are the same if you look at it. People standing in black consider themselves right, while the side of white is thought of as right. Which side is really the 'good' side? It all depends on which side you look from. The eye of the beholder.

            Well, I've zoned out long enough, back I go to where I come from. If you were curious as to why I'm talking directly to you? Telepathy is a great thing, isn't it? I'm sure you'll hear more from me later, now off you go. I may be four, but I live here, where time may be endless but you do not, I'll see you sooner than you think.

**Author's Notes:** That was certainly…interesting. I hope you liked this. I promise more D/G action soon. I just needed to explain a few things. Thanks to all who reviewed! Just a note, I want you all to know that the chapters to this story will go on slowly because first, I have several fics to wrap up and then, I want to start writing original works rather than fanfiction. It's all well and good, but I think coming up with my own adventures, developing my own characters and spinning my own romantic relationships would be much more rewarding, don't you? Oh, of course, I do so love borrowing others' characters but maybe it's time to torture my own. Well, I'll leave you to review after this lengthy note. See you next chapter! 


	4. The Feeling of Being Needed

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own any part of Harry Potter, it belongs to J. K. Rowling. But you knew that already, right?  
  
Claimer: Thank goodness, I own this plot, our ever-favorite Robbie, and his puppy, Peppie, aka Pepina Talho; I don't own much besides that.  
  
Summary of This Chapter: Rumors fly and Robbie gets sorted.  
  
Author Notes: Hi again! In this chapter, Draco thinks a lot. Well, not like he doesn't think, just deep thoughts that are very OOC. I'm just going to warn you guys that a lot of the characters will be OOC so yeah… Enjoy!  
  
Second Author's Notes: All right, several people have asked me to mail them when my stories are updated and I don't mind doing that. But it gets kind of confusing when some people ask me through e-mail and some through reviews. So I've set up a mailing list of some sort. If you want to receive notification when I update, please e-mail me with your name, e-mail address to send the e-mail to and which stories you want me to notify you with.  
  
Sample:  
  
Hi, I'm (name here) and I want to join your mailing list for these stories:  
  
(List them down or if you want, just say all of them, which probably would make my life easier.)  
  
And send the e-mail to (e-mail address here).  
  
Thank you.  
  
Alright? This is the only way to get notified of updates because if you request for it in reviews, I'm going to ignore it, sorry. That goes for all of the people who have asked for e-mails when my fics have been updated.  
  
1 In the last chapter, Ginny met Robbie and left an impression on her. She joined Draco and Robbie's search for Dumbledore. Robbie tells us a little more about himself that actually makes us more confused. But all we know is that Robbie is a very special little boy.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 4 – The Feeling of Being Needed  
  
"Through the mockery, teases and taunts,"  
  
I taunt you not because I hate you,  
  
I mock you not because I don't like you,  
  
I tease you not to be cruel.  
  
It is simply the opposite.  
  
I wish I could share with you,  
  
The secrets of my heart,  
  
But considering the consequences,  
  
You're better off in the dark.  
  
As Draco watched Robbie and his dog, an unfamiliar feeling welled up in him. He had never really felt it before but he knew its name. Happiness. For once in his life, he did something right. Something for the better instead of worse. It gave him a warm feeling inside. It didn't even matter if no one recognized his feat, as long as he knew.  
  
Draco wondered what would happen with Robbie now. He knew that Robbie's mother would never come back. If he could change that fact, Draco would have done it. It felt right to want to make this boy happy. Perhaps he wanted Robbie to have a different kind of upbringing than he had.  
  
As a young child, he had craved for a little attention, a little emotion…a little love. But in the Malfoy household, all three things were out of the question. It was a sign of weakness to show feelings. At first, Draco didn't seem to care. How could you miss something you never had? But after, he had always had a longing for it.  
  
Draco's gaze traveled over Ginny. Her hand-me-down robes, her second- hand books. How does she live in such primitive conditions? How was it that she could be happy when she didn't have the money to spend? In reality, Draco knew. She had parents who loved her.  
  
It may seem as if Draco was happy. He had money, power and he always, for the most part, got what he wanted. But no one had ever been there for him to share all this with. With money, he could buy anything he wanted, but who was there to marvel with him? With the little bit of power he had, who was there to stand beside him, cheering him on? As for getting everything he wanted, he was never satisfied because he knew, deep in his heart, what he wanted was impossible for anyone to give him unless of free will.  
  
What Draco desired more than anything else in the world, was to be needed. No, not to be loved, that might have been asking for too much. But to be needed was different, to be able to know that someone somewhere, relied on him for something special.  
  
And today, for the first time, without realizing it, Robbie had granted Draco's wish. He might never admit this to anyone, but he would always be grateful for it. Even if it might end now, Draco now knew how it felt like to be needed, to be wanted.  
  
It took Draco awhile to notice that Ginny was staring at him. He didn't feel her gaze until she made a noise. He looked up and their gaze met for a while before she quickly looked away. Draco wondered what that was about.  
  
No one was speaking and the only sounds were of the happy reunion between a boy and his dog. Finally, as if just noticing the silence surrounding him, Robbie looked up at the faces of those watching him. Still carrying the puppy, Robbie quietly walked over to Draco and slipped his small hand into the bigger one of Draco's.  
  
For Draco, the silence was lengthy and deafening. Unable to endure it any longer, Draco cleared his throat and spoke to Dumbledore.  
  
"Umm…I found Robbie outside and he wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Yes, I thought as much, you can leave him here with me."  
  
Reluctantly, Draco let go of Robbie's hand and handed him over to the headmaster.  
  
"I suggest you both go on to lunch. I'll inform you later on what we'll do with young Robert here."  
  
And so, Ginny and Draco found themselves alone in the hallway.  
  
"I guess we should go then."  
  
Draco agreed and both walked back the way they came. Upon entering the Great Hall together, the noise died down for a second as people watched. And just as quickly, the chatter resumed, conversation now ripe with rumors.  
  
Draco gave Ginny a look before turning towards the Slytherin table. As he walked past the various tables, he caught snippets of conversations.  
  
"I thought Malfoy hated the Weasleys…"  
  
"Why was Ginny with that…"  
  
"I think there's something going on between those two…"  
  
"Did you see how both their robes are…shall we say, less than neat?"  
  
Draco quickly looked down at his robes and found it to be true. As he straightened them, he glanced back at Ginny who seemed to have come to the same conclusion and was straightening her own robes before lifting her head defiantly. She walked through the Hall to her table as if she couldn't hear a thing. Draco almost winced when he had Ginny's brother yell at her.  
  
Turning back to his own table, Draco walked coolly to his seat and sat down. Ignoring the looks of his housemates, he helped himself to some lunch.  
  
After lunch, much of the tension at lunch had passed. But not without a row between Draco and Ron. Ron seemed to have a silly little idea that Draco had done something to his little sister.  
  
Draco smirked. Not unlike the rest of the school.  
  
Rounding a corner, he noticed Pansy and her group of followers (None of them actually liked her but pretends otherwise as Pansy was not one to go against. It reminded Draco of his friends.) crowded around some unfortunate student, Draco suspected.  
  
"So how did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Draco, Muggle- lover?"  
  
"Why? I thought you've had these little escapades of your own, or were they all lies?"  
  
This caught Draco's attention, moving closer, he recognized the 'unfortunate student' as Ginny Weasley. And Pansy, no doubt, was going to or, Draco thought amusedly, attempting to give Ginny hell for what she had supposedly done to what Pansy has marked as hers.  
  
Apparently, Pansy's followers were more for show than their brains, as they stood there watching Pansy for her reply.  
  
"You've sunk lower than I thought."  
  
"Why Pansy, shouldn't you be saying that to your precious Draco? He is the one who thinks himself so above me; so obviously, he's the one who's sunk low. But I guess there wasn't anyone of higher class to keep him."  
  
As amusing as this was, having Ginny insult him wasn't something pleasant. Stepping up behind the group, he cleared his throat. Pansy whirled around in surprise but upon seeing him, she plastered on a fake grin.  
  
"Oh, hi Draco. We were just introducing ourselves to your new friend, weren't we, girls?"  
  
Pansy's group monotonously gave a standard reply and high-tailed it out of there, knowing full well that although Pansy was not one to mess with, Draco was a hundred times worst.  
  
"That included a little side dish of insults, did it?"  
  
Pansy flushed, realizing that Draco had seen part, if not all, of the events that had happened. Draco smirked as he watched Pansy search for an appropriate answer.  
  
"Pansy, if you don't mind, Ginny and I have to go for a chat," drawled Draco, as he waved a hand, motioning for her to go.  
  
Watching Pansy's retreating back, Ginny seemed to relax.  
  
"Heart beating fast, huh? You haven't even thanked me for saving you from getting beat-up."  
  
Ginny gave Draco a look, as if to tell him to shut up, "You know, Draco, I could have handled myself there, you shouldn't judge me by my size."  
  
And indeed her looks disguised what lay within. Her auburn hair waved down her back like untamable fire, her brown eyes like liquid chocolate. Although she was sixteen, she only stood at 5"3 (A.N.: Which is probably how tall I'll be at the most when I get to that age.). There seemed to be an air around her that gave you an urge to protect her.  
  
"Oh, and Draco," Ginny said before she walked away, "Your robes are on fire."  
  
Sure enough, as Draco looked down, the hem of his robes was smoldering away. Quickly dousing it with a small water spell, Draco stared at the spot where Ginny had been. Did she have the same powers as he did?  
  
Protection,  
  
Keeping you safe.  
  
Care,  
  
Watching over you.  
  
Understanding,  
  
Helping you through problems.  
  
And most importantly,  
  
Love,  
  
A helpful guide on your way through life.  
  
Finally, dinnertime neared and students began to drift towards the Great Hall. As students sat at their respective tables, Professor Dumbledore walked in through the large double doors. Following behind Dumbledore timidly was Robbie, still clutching his puppy. He looked around and Ginny gave him an encouraging smile when his gaze fell on her.  
  
In Dumbledore's hand was the Sorting Hat. All the students quieted and all turned to watch. Stopping in front of the students, Dumbledore looked at the sea of faces before smiling cheerfully and began a speech.  
  
"Due to circumstances beyond our control, Robert…" Dumbledore paused when Robbie pulled on his robes. He leaned down so Robbie was able to whisper in his ear. Smiling, Dumbledore nodded at the boy and turned back to the crowd.  
  
"Robert would like you all to call him Robbie. He will be staying with us for the rest of the year. And because Robbie is so much younger than all of you, I expect all of you to take care of him. Now, he will need to be sorted into a house…" Again, Robbie interrupted by pulling on Dumbledore's robes. Yet again, he whispered into Dumbledore's ears.  
  
Clearing his throat, Dumbledore stood and smiled, " Robbie requests that Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley accompany him through the Sorting."  
  
Flushing red, Ginny slowly got up, ignoring the looks that others were giving her. Walking as quickly as possible, Ginny went to stand next to Robbie, who immediately beckoned Ginny to lean down.  
  
"I'm scared," Robbie told her in a low whisper that held a slight wobble. Ginny smiled at him and tried to comfort but he didn't seem to believe her.  
  
"Will you hold my hand?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Draco came up to them just as Ginny straightened. Ginny noticed that without asking, Robbie immediately took Draco's hand and in response, Draco gave him a soft smile.  
  
"Alright, Robbie, I'm just going to put this hat on your head. It might start talking to you but don't be afraid of it."  
  
Giving Dumbledore a slight nod, Robbie closed his eyes and Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on Robbie's head. The Hat slipped down right past his head. Both fearing that Robbie might not be able to breathe under there; Ginny and Draco both went to push the Hat back. Ginny's free hand got there first, and Draco's hand touched hers. Quickly snatching his hand back, Draco looked down, unable to meet Ginny's eyes. Ginny cheeks began to turn pink as she pushed the Hat back on Robbie's head, allowing him more oxygen intake.  
  
= ~ * ~ = Robbie's Sorting = ~ * ~ =  
  
"Ah, Robert, it's nice to meet you. You're quite interesting, aren't you? It's going to be a tough decision; sorting you into a specific house."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You don't have to pretend in your thoughts. I know why you're here. You know, you don't even have to be here. Prophecies usually go through."  
  
"This time it might be different. This time, it has to work or…well, let's just say, you won't be getting any other students to sort."  
  
"Is it that serious? Won't Harry Potter be able to fix it?"  
  
"This time, Harry can't be the hero. He may be able to stop Voldemort for a while but he always comes back. We want him to go away forever and Harry Potter won't be able to do it."  
  
"I can tell your skills are very good. I'm sure your ancestors would be proud. Perhaps not Morgan Lafaye though…she was on the side of evil."  
  
"Well, I guess I take after Merlin then."  
  
At this point, the Sorting Hat would have been able to smile if it could, "Alright, where do you want to be sorted? I don't want to make a mistake for the first time."  
  
"Slytherin. I need to watch Draco."  
  
"I can understand why. SLYTHERIN it is. Good luck!"  
  
And for the first time in history, the Sorting Hat placed a person in a house where they might not belong.  
  
= ~ * ~ = End of Sorting = ~ * ~ =  
  
This was possibly the most embarrassing experience in his life. Draco stood in front of the entire student body holding a four-year-old's hand. That wasn't so bad. It felt right to be sharing this experience with Robbie. The embarrassing thing was the whispers and looks he was getting. He could even hear them from here. Everyone were already fabricating different stories about the three joined people; Draco, Ginny and Robbie.  
  
Trying really hard to keep up his uncaring mask, Draco looked around at the different expressions on the sea of faces, wondering why Robbie's sorting seemed to take so long. Everyone's faces looked quite humorous. The Gryffindors were all glaring at Draco as if everything was his fault. Ginny's brother, Ron, seemed to be at a loss of words, although obviously angry at Draco. The Hufflepuffs, although most loyal, seemed to be the most gossipy. All of them were whispering among themselves and glanced up to look in their direction, once in a while. The Ravenclaws were trying to discreetly stare at them as they made silent observations. The Slytherins, however, were expressing their feelings right out. Draco could see the mixture of amusement and disgust at the sight of Draco holding Robbie's hand. He knew they weren't fond of kids. He wasn't either until recently.  
  
"SLYTHERIN," the Hat yelled, startling Draco from his thoughts. Ginny helped Robbie out of the Sorting Hat and after handing it to Professor Dumbledore, she whispered a good-bye to Robbie, leaving the two Slytherins to stand alone in front of the crowd.  
  
Draco and Robbie walked, well, Draco walked, and Robbie skipped happily behind Draco, happy to be with his saviour.  
  
And so, another year at Hogwarts began, this time; it wasn't Harry Potter who caused a stir. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were now the center of attention, along with the mysterious Robert Merlin Lafaye. An interesting year could be seen ahead, everyone could see this, Seer or not.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! I tried my best to finish it before the holidays but if the words won't come, it just wouldn't work. If anyone is still wondering about the other couples, I'm afraid I won't mention them much, if there is any mention of other couples at all. It's not that there won't be couples, it's just that this story focuses on three people; Draco, Ginny and my ever favorite, Robbie. If you want a story that deals with tons of relationships, just wait, I'm going to write one as soon as I map up all the complicated things. I'm going to put love triangles to shame…maybe. Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter, please review!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
LilyAwl: I'm guessing this wasn't soon enough. Anyway, as for your fic, I don't think I've gotten around to reading it yet, sorry, but I'll try.  
  
Golden Phoenix: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ronald J. Whalen: Sorry if I'm going to disappoint you but I've thought about it and frankly, I don't think I'M mature enough to write those mature parts I indicated. So basically, they mostly hint things but I doubt I'm going to write any scenes. Just telling you before hand.  
  
Shadowboxer: Thanks! I'm just trying to update more often nowadays.  
  
And to people who read and don't review: I promise to try and update sooner. And one question, why don't you leave a review?!? 


	5. Cute Encounters

**Disclaimer:** No, I own those characters that don't belong to me. (Note the sarcasm)

**Summary:** Bedtime at Hogwarts!

**Author's Notes:** Hi! Well, I was trying to figure out who I liked more, Draco, Fred (I like him more than George, don't ask me why, I just do), or Remus (What? He seems like a cool guy, besides the fact that he's at least 20 years older than me, I'm sure he's very likeable.). Anyway, I still dunno but they are all very cool so yeah. ANYWAY, here's chapter five. You know, this story is going kinda slowly? *shrugz* Oh wellz, too bad. Maybe somehow it'll add to the overall effect. So enjoy the chapter and of course, review! 

In the last chapter, Draco thinks a lot (not that he normally doesn't but you know…), rumors fly about Ginny and Draco and Robbie (I just love this lil guy, how I came up with such an adorable character is beyond me) gets sorted. Robbie is in Slytherin. 

Chapter 5 – Cute Encounters 

**_"Love at its finest would be caught."_**

****

What is the meaning of love? 

The Webster's Universal College Dictionary states (yes, I actually looked it up and copied it all down):

**Love** (luv), _n., v_., **loved, lov-ing. –**_n_. **1.** a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person, esp. when based on sexual attraction. **2.** a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection **3.** a person toward whom love is felt. **4.** a love affair. **5.** sexual activity. **6.** (cap.) a personification of sexual affection, as Eros or Cupid. **7.** affectionate concern for the well-being of others: _love of one's neighbor._ **8.** a strong predilection, enthusiasm, or liking: _a love of books_. **9.** the object of such liking or enthusiasm: _The theatre was her great love._ **10.** the benevolent affection of God for His creatures, or the reverent affection due from them to God. **11.** a score of zero, as in tennis. –_v.t._ **12.** to have love or affection for. **13.** to have a strong liking for: _to love music_. **14.** to need or require: _Plants love sunlight._ **15.** to embrace and kiss as a lover. **16.** to have sexual intercourse with. **–** _v.i_. **17.** to feel the emotion of love. **---Idiom. 18. in love (with),** infused with or feeling deep affection or passion (for); enamored (of). **19. make love, a.** to have sexual relations. **b.**to neck; pet. **c.** to court; woo. –**lov'a-ble,** _adj._ –**love'less,** _adj._

Most people say it is a deep feeling, past sexual attraction to a point that it is necessary to depend on the one you have this feeling for, to live. Usually, love is portrayed as a feeling to die for, a feeling to risk everything for, but is it really worth it all? Love can also cause you pain, sorrow and regret. It is said that love gives you a sense of comfort, security and the feeling of being needed. A different view is when you're able to forget everything else in your life and live for the love you have. What is it about love that makes it so alluring, so sought after? How does it attract the eye and creative inner soul of writers, artists and poets? (I really don't know. Yes, I'm a writer but all I can say is that it's interesting, and it's also something I don't have in life so…yeah… All I can really say about love (and what I really actually believe about it) is that it'll happen when it happens, can't help who you love, can't give reasons why. That's also what I think about for crushes (I can never say why exactly that I like about the person I like))

_When hate turns to love,_

_Only a quarter of the war is over._

_When insecurities are abandoned,_

_We're on our way there._

_When sides are chosen,_

_The battle is more than over._

_Let them find love…_

            "Ginny!" 

            Ginny abruptly turned around at the call of her name and grumbles from the people who were behind her were sounded as they bumped into her. Scanning through the crowds of people, Ginny tried to locate who had been calling her. Her eyes traveled to the opposite side of the hall and noticed the little alcove to the side. She could make out the light hair of Draco and she noticed Robbie waving frantically, trying to get her attention. 

            Picking her way through the crowds, she walked towards them.

            "Hi Ginny!" Robbie greeted her enthusiastically.

            Ginny smiled, "Hey Robbie." She looked up at Draco questioningly. He merely shrugged and leaned back against the wall.

            "Ginny? Will you look after Peppie for me? I don't think Draco's friends like her," Robbie said, glancing at a group of Slytherins down the hall from them.

            Gathering the small puppy into her arms, Ginny assured Robbie that she would take good care of Peppie. Ginny leaned down and kissed Robbie on the forehead. 

            "Good night," she said before walking away.

            Cradling Peppie closer, Ginny walked through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room where she was to meet the inevitable…

            As Ginny emerged from the hole, Ron stood up from the armchair he was sitting on and glanced at the puppy before looking Ginny straight in the eye.

            Blunt as ever, Ron asked Ginny what a lot of people had been wondering.

            "Ginny, what's going on between you and Malfoy?"

            Sweeping past Ron, Ginny sat in a chair near the fire.

            "Nothing," Ginny replied, stroking Peppie's soft fur.

            "Then how do you explain walking to lunch with Malfoy, and both of you with your robes a mess?"

            "Coincidence?"

            Ron was starting to get impatient, "Ginny…"

            "Look Ron, there's nothing between us. The only thing that connects the two of us is probably Robbie. There's no other reason for us to even talk."

            Accepting this explanation, Ron started to walk towards his dorm before stopping short, "Who is that Robbie anyways?"

            Deciding that Ron needed a scare, Ginny got up and walked towards her own dorm, "My new boyfriend."

            "Oh…what?!? He's at least only four, you're more than 10 years older than him!"

            Ginny smiled sweetly at Ron, "I know."

            Walking upstairs, she settled in her bed for a good night's rest. 

(A.N.: Here comes my favorite part of this chapter, and if you're anything like me, you'll see why. =) They are an adorable pair, aren't they?)

            "Draco?"

            "Hmm?" Draco replied sleepily.

            "Can I have a drink of water?"

            Sighing, Draco sat up and glared through the darkness at Robbie, who still lay serenely under Draco's covers, looking up at Draco with innocent eyes. How he ever got into Slytherin, Draco will never know. 

            "Please?" Robbie pleaded.

            Letting out a defeated sigh, Draco padded across the cold dungeon floor of his dormitory to a small table. Yawning widely, he poured some water from a pitcher into a glass and walked back, handing the glass to Robbie.  

            "Thank you," Robbie dutifully replied when he finished and handed the glass back to Draco. Placing the glass on his bedside table, Draco slipped back to bed.

            "Go to sleep, Robbie."

            Minutes ticked by, and just when Draco was falling into a deep sleep…

            "Draco?"

            "What is it now?" Draco grumbled as he turned around to face the boy.

            "I need to go."

            "Go where?" Draco asked, still not entirely awake. A few seconds later, his eyes snapped open as Robbie's words sank in. 

            "Draco, I need to go," Robbie said again, giving Draco a significant look. 

            Abandoning all hopes of sleep, Draco kicked off the covers and got up. Sighing again, he led Robbie to the washroom and waited outside the door. When he heard the flush of the toilet and the sound of running tap water, Draco gave a sigh of relief. At least the kid was potty-trained. 

            As much as Draco liked Robbie, he was starting to get on his nerves. He understood why Robbie was so needy and so clingy. Draco was the first to help him. But it was hard for a person who had no experience with children whatsoever, to take care of a four-year-old. 

            Tucking Robbie back in bed, Draco settled down to get some sleep. 

            "Do you need anything else, Robbie?" Draco queried, not wanting to be disturbed in his sleep again. 

            As if he had been waiting for Draco to ask, Robbie cheerfully replied, "Can you tell me a story?"

               Wondering if he was ever going to get any sleep, Draco sat up and asked grudgingly, "What kind of story do you want to hear?" 

            Draco realized what a big mistake this was. He didn't know any fairy tales or children's stories. How was he going to tell Robbie one? 

            "I want to hear a story about a princess and a dragon and a knight."

            "All right…ummm…once upon a time, in a far away place, there stood a castle-"

            "Was it like this castle?" Robbie asked, snuggling against Draco's side.

            "Not exactly, it was smaller."

            "'k," Robbie mumbled as he tried to stay awake.

            "A beautiful princess lived there."

            "Was she as pretty as Ginny?"

            Draco smiled, "Yes, she was as pretty as Ginny. A dragon lived outside the castle, protecting the princess. Every year, a knight would come to try and slay the dragon, thinking they were saving the princess. The princess just wanted to stay there but nobody understood…"

            Draco trailed off when he realized Robbie had fallen asleep. Draco moved away, letting Robbie's head drop lightly on a soft pillow. He turned around and thought about his story. Did it mean anything? He quickly pushed that thought away. It was just a story, nothing more.

            Then why did he seem so hopeful that the princess in the castle loved the dragon and not any knight who valiantly tried to win her heart?

(A.N: I liked this part, didn't you? *nods* Course you did!)

            The next morning, Draco woke up to a bouncy child. 

            "Draco, wake up. Wake up, wake up, wake up!" 

            Draco groaned and rolled over. His grey eyes opened to see a pair of brown eyes peering curiously into his. 

            "Are you awake yet?"

            Draco closed his eyes, "No."

            "Then how come you're talking to me?"

            "Because…"

            "Cuz why?"

            Draco sighed and sat up, "You're not going to let me go back to sleep, are you?"

            Robbie smiled at him and shook his head, "Hurry, I wanna see Ginny and Peppie and that guy with the glasses and the scary man."

            Getting out of bed, Draco slipped on some clothes. "The scary man?"

            "Uh huh, he sat at the big table and he had the funny hair."

            Draco walked to the washroom, a talkative Robbie trailing behind him. "Did he have black hair?"

            "Yup, and he looked mean."

            "Then why do you want to see him?" Draco was trying his best not to laugh at the description Robbie was giving of Snape. (A.N: You knew it was him, right? I just couldn't help it! It's so fun to make fun of him!) He wondered what Snape would do if he had heard.

            "Cuz I know he's nice. He gave me Peppie."

            Draco was surprised. "He did?"

            "Uh huh. Can we go yet?"

            "Yeah, yeah, hold your horses."

            Robbie gave him a weird look, "But I don't have any horses."

            Draco rolled his eyes, "Let's go."

            The two walked through the dungeons, down corridors and past hallways. The walk from the Slytherin dungeons to the Great Hall took longer than usual because Robbie insisted that Draco looked around each dark corner to make sure that the "dark magic people" weren't there. Then they got sidetracked when Robbie decided to follow a trail of sparkles instead of Draco. After that, Robbie was too afraid to walk up the stairs because he had seen one move. It took a while for Draco to convince him that it was o.k. All in all, Draco decided that this was the longest fifteen-minute walk he ever had.

            Nearing the doors of the Great Hall, Draco noticed Ginny waiting there. She looked as fresh as a daisy. He wondered why Ginny and Robbie had to look so energized this early in the morning and why he felt like he still needed ten hours of sleep. Then Draco noticed how neat her shiny silken hair was and wished he had taken the time to look in the mirror that morning.

            "Hi Ginny!"

            Draco winced. Kids were way too perky in the morning. 

            "Good morning, Robbie. Here's Peppie. I took care of him like you told me to. He even slept in my bed."

            '_Lucky dog_.' Draco felt like banging his head against the stone wall for thinking that. He didn't even know where it came from. 

            Robbie started to run past the doorway when he slipped on a puddle of water and slid the rest of the way. Ginny and Peppie fell with a thud when Robbie crashed into them. As Draco went to help them up, he wondered how a kid who hasn't even lived a tenth of his life could cause so much trouble.

            By the time Draco reached Ginny's side, Robbie had scrambled up and was fishing Peppie out of the puddle. Draco offered Ginny his hand. Ginny looked at it thoughtfully before gently placing her hand in his. When Draco started pulling Ginny up, Peppie bounded out of Robbie's arms and bumped into Draco's legs. Draco toppled over and fell on top of Ginny.

            Draco pushed himself up by his arms. He looked down at Ginny; her face was so close to his. He watched as Ginny's gaze traveled from his eyes to his lips and back again. His own gaze slowly traveled down until they reached Ginny's lips. They looked so kissable. And kissable lips were meant to be kissed, right? Draco leaned back down and then his lips met Ginny's in a fiery kiss.

**Author's Note:** And that ending is what happens when you've read one too many cheesy romance novels. I used to be addicted to that stuff. My room is filled with piles of these books. Anyway, enough about me and my weird obsessions. This chapter would be so short if it wasn't for the fact that every time someone said something, I started a new line. And did you notice how many sentences in there started with Draco? It's not even funny. I really need to get my brain working. So I know this chapter seemed to sound romance-y from the whole love junk at the beginning but it turned out differently. Draco and Robbie moments are just so cute to write. Besides, there are different kinds of love, and this time it can stand for brotherly love. Til next chapter, farewell and review! 

And lastly, I just wanna thank all my lovely reviewers! 


	6. Provoking Feelings

**Disclaimer:** This is going to be my last disclaimer. I'm really sick of writing them and there's no point in it unless you always start reading at chapter six. We all know I don't own anything Harry Potter so let's not kid ourselves and I doubt anyone comes around to check on fics to see if we use disclaimers or not and proceed to sue people who don't. 

**Summary:**Finally! Some D/G action! 

**Author's Notes:** I think this might be the longest chapter in this whole story. This is what happens when you drag out your story too much. Your idea ends up taking too long to get across and your chapters don't fit each quote so you have to write one long chapter to keep up. Does this whole author's note even make sense? Anyway, I think this is a pretty good chapter so it shouldn't be too bad. And I have to slow down even more on updating because I'm trying to focus on writing a fanfic for a contest, but I promise that right after writing that one, I'll speed up the updates. This is only Part 1 of chapter 6 because Chapter 6 is way too long and I needed to separate them. Plus, I haven't been giving you guys enough updates lately so here it is! Read and review please!

Last chapter: Peppie slept in Ginny's bed which in turn gave Draco…suggestive thoughts. Robbie kept Draco up being his usual adorable self. Last time we saw them, Draco and Ginny were in a suggestive position (therefore Draco's suggestive thoughts weren't too far off) and we left them there in a kiss…or their lips just met which technically speaking is not a kiss…so…here's the next chapter.

Chapter 6, Part 1 – Provoking Feelings 

**_"Fate has it that they will possess elements,"_**

_The feeling is there,_

_The time is right._

_I'll meet you again,_

_I'll see you tonight,_

_For in the moonlight,_

Everything seems all right. 

            Ginny didn't know what had happened, one minute, Draco had been helping her up, the next minute, he was laying on top of her and then the next, his lips were on hers. Kissing Draco was not how she had imagined. First of all, they wouldn't be on the floor in the Entrance Hall and second, books were so wrong in describing kisses. Fireworks don't go off, heavens didn't open and angels don't sing, but nonetheless, the sensations were still…heady? 

            It made her forget that they were in a place where someone could see them; she forgot that Robbie was still with them and made her oblivious to her surroundings. 

            If not for the fact of needing oxygen, and the sudden feeling of being watched, Draco and Ginny could have stayed like that a lot longer. Draco pushed away, bracing himself on his forearms. The two just stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. They were momentarily distracted from each other's eyes when Robbie oh so brilliantly asked an equally brilliant question.

            "Ginny, are you Draco's girlfriend?"

            First, Ginny was bewildered. Her, Draco's girlfriend? But then, she thought of their kiss, not to mention the fact that Draco still hadn't moved from his position above her. So Ginny did the only thing she could think of, the only thing that seemed to put this whole situation in perspective. Ginny started to laugh. 

            The sound was lost into the empty air, as it bounced off the walls. It was the only sound you could hear for a while, floating away from them down the hall. 

            This wouldn't have been as interesting as it would seem, but then something amazing happened. Well, maybe amazing was going a little too far. But it was definitely different. Because just then, Draco joined in. For the first time in Ginny's young life, she heard Draco laugh. Oh sure, she's heard his mocking laughter, or the cruel one he reserved for making fun of people. But this was different. Actually, it was kind of scary, they were both bordering hysterical. 

At least Draco wasn't on top of her anymore…that was a good thing, right? Ginny reassured herself. Of course, she hadn't wanted him on top of her. She liked him; she wasn't planning on jumping his bones, so to speak. This was apparently very funny to Ginny because she burst into another fit of giggles. 

Had anyone come along just now, they would have thought to put these two in St. Mungo's. But it was just their luck that the only ones staring at them like they had grown an extra head was Robbie and oddly enough, Peppie. The puppy's head was tilted sideways, as if in thought. 

"Are you guys o.k? You've been laughing for a really, really long time."

For some strange reason, Robbie's voice seemed to calm them down, their laughter dying. Ginny was clutching at her stomach that was still hurting from laughing. Draco pushed back some hair that had gotten into his eyes. 

It was just her luck that Ron finally decided to come down to breakfast.

"Ginny? What are you doing with Malfoy?"

Grabbing onto her arm, Ron helped her up before pulling her into the Great Hall muttering about his sister coming into contact with ferrets.

And Ginny was dragged away by Ron as Draco watched on.

            "Draco?"

            Draco could feel a tug on his robes and he looked down at Robbie questioningly. 

            "Is Ginny your girlfriend?"

            He wondered if kids had a one-track mind, he had hoped that Robbie would have forgotten his question.

            "No"

            "Then why'd you kiss her?"

            Good question. Why did he kiss her? 

            "Because…"

            "Cuz why?"

            Draco was getting annoyed again. Why do kids ask so many questions? That wasn't so bad…not really. He just couldn't answer Robbie's questions.

            "I'll tell you when you're older."

            Robbie pouted. There was only one way to describe it. Even Draco had to admit it was cute. A kid with a puppy in his arms pouting definitely gives you a Kodak moment, if they knew what it was. 

            Draco was about to comfort Robbie, remembering Robbie's comment about his mom the day before, when Robbie suddenly smiled and decided to go get some breakfast. Boy, he sure goes through mood swings faster than a girl during that time of month. It made a guy dizzy trying to follow.

(A.N: I didn't mean any offense to the fairer and smarter sex. Lol, sorry, guys, it's the truth…maybe, prove me wrong. I'm a girl, I go through that whole time of the month thing but I've never had mood swings before. So I have no experience there. Just trying to save my hide here.)

            Draco followed Robbie into the Great Hall. As he passed the Gryffindor table, he received a few glares from their residents and Ginny gave him a slight smile. Walking past the other tables, he realized people were still talking about him and Ginny. He caught quite a few glances from Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. 

            He sat down at his table and reached for a slice of toast when Robbie decided he was too short for a normal seat like everybody else and plopped down on Draco's lap. 

            "Robbie…"

            Robbie looked up at Draco, eyes innocent, and a serene smile on his face. "Uh huh?"

            Draco sighed. This was going to be a long day. He looked across the room and his eyes stopped at a certain redhead. Her brother seemed to be giving her a lecture. Probably about the risks of talking to certain Slytherins, or just Slytherins in general. Ginny didn't seem to be paying attention as her eyes wandered away from Ron and she nodded absentmindedly every once in a while. Suddenly, Draco had an idea.

            Reaching into his pocket, he drew out a piece of parchment and a quill. Robbie, who had returned to eating breakfast after not receiving an answer from Draco, proved to be a bad writing surface. 

            "Draco! Stop it! What are you doing?"

            "Stop moving around, I'm trying to write a letter."

            "To who?"

            "Ginny. What rhymes with tower?"

            "Rhymes?"

            "Never mind. I've got it. Robbie! Will you stop moving?"

            "Sorry"

            Robbie stopped fidgeting and tried to stay still as Draco ended his letter and then rolled it up.

            "Hey, Robbie, will you do me a favor?"

            "What's a favor?"

            "When you do something for someone."

            Robbie stopped and thought about it for a moment. "Oh, o.k."

            Draco handed Robbie the scroll of parchment. "Take this note and give it to Ginny, will you?"

            "All right. Can I have a treat after?"

            Draco smiled. Maybe there was a reason Robbie was in Slytherin. He already knew a rule in a Slytherin's unofficial handbook; never do anyone a favor unless there's something in it for you. 

            "How about some chocolate?"

            Robbie nodded happily, and grabbed the parchment from Draco. He quickly walked towards the Gryffindor table, Peppie at his heels.

_I've watched you from afar,_

_And I've wanted you in my life._

_I never seem able to talk to you,_

_We usually end in strife._

_If you're one to take chances,_

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower._

_We'll talk and see just where we can go,_

_So I'll meet you there at the witching hour._

(A.N: That lil poem above was what Draco wrote. Yeah, I know, he's such a poet, lol.)

            Ginny was a wreck inside. What the hell happened in the hall just now? It wasn't just the kiss. No offense to Draco's ego or anything, his kiss was great but not the best she'd had. But when they were staring at each other, it was so intense. Eyes were windows to the souls but what the heck do you look for anyway? It's a great saying and all but exactly how does a soul look like? 

            Ginny nodded vaguely at something Ron was telling her. What is his problem anyway? It wasn't like she and Draco were doing anything…well; he didn't see when they were. Ginny sighed; this felt like it was going to be a long day. 

            Something nudged Ginny's elbow and she turned around to find Robbie and Peppie smiling up at her.

            Completely ignoring Ron, Ginny picked Robbie up and lifted Peppie so she was on the seat beside her. 

            "Hey Robbie, would you like some breakfast?"

            "I already had some. Draco told me to give you something."

            "What is it?" Ginny asked curiously.

            But before Robbie could hand Ginny the note, Ron finally noticed that Ginny hadn't been listening and grabbed the note from Robbie's hand. 

            "Let me see that!"

            Everyone turned to look when Robbie started to yell and tried to grab back the note. "No! Give it back! It's not yours! It's for Ginny!" (A.N: Doesn't that make you want to slap Ron?)

            "Ron! Give that back! What is wrong with you? Robbie's just a kid!" Ginny shouted over Robbie's screaming.

            Ginny grabbed the note back and Robbie immediately ceased his outburst leaving the Great Hall eerily quiet. The silence was broken by the sudden murmurs of the students. Ginny ignored the looks she was getting as she picked up Robbie and walked off towards the Slytherin table. 

            "Ginny! What do you think you're doing?"

            Ginny turned and glared at Ron. "I'm going to go sit with more civilized and polite people who don't grab things away from children." (A.N: Uhhh…Don't know if you noticed but this was supposed to be a joke…you know, Slytherins, civilized and polite people…get it? Ah, forget it…)

            Continuing her walk towards the Slytherin table, Ginny comforted Robbie, who was still slightly upset over the incident.

            When the screaming stopped, Draco slowly sat back down, wondering if he had gone deaf from the noise. He was glad he had never set Robbie off. His voice should be registered as a weapon or something. Draco smiled at the thought. There was more than meets the eye about Robbie.

            Draco's smile grew when he say Ginny walking towards his table and watched with a smirk as Ginny insulted Ron in a slightly subtle way. But all expressions faded from his face as Ginny walked closer, glaring at Draco.

            "Get that smirk off your face, I can go back and tell Ron what happened out there."

            He knew he was supposed to be intimidated but he couldn't help but feel amused in this situation. "And risk getting another lecture from big brother Ron? I don't think so."

            "It will be worth it to watch him beat you to a bloody pulp."

            "But I wouldn't be as attractive and you wouldn't like me anymore."

            Was Draco flirting? With a Weasley? When did the world turn backwards?

            Ginny laughed while Robbie got down from Ginny's arms. 

            Aware that at least half the school population was watching and that her brother was metres away, Ginny leaned towards Draco until her face was a breath away from his.

            "And what makes you think I like you?" Ginny asked before she leaned in completely and kissed him. Straightening up immediately, she started walking away with Draco sitting there in slight shock.

            Ginny stopped and looked over her shoulder, taking in the picture of Draco gaping, with his mouth slightly open. "Draco, close your mouth, that look isn't right for you. And you better get moving too, it's almost time for class. We don't want you to get into more trouble, do we?"

            Draco put on his mask again as Ginny walked away. Glancing around the Hall, Draco felt a sense of oncoming confrontations. Harry and Hermione were glaring daggers at him and most dangerously, Ron was so angry, there seemed to be a fiery red aura glowing around him. Draco wondered vaguely if Ginny was trying to get him killed.

            He was right before, it was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note: **You know what? I just realized I write a whole chapter-sized half-chapter on one morning. Oh well, it was an interesting morning. Next chapter, Ginny and Draco at midnight (aka the witching hour).


	7. Provoking Feelings - Part 2

**Dedication:** This half chapter is for Leah who motivated me to finish it. (Actually, she threatened to chop off my head and cause other bodily harm but…that's not the point.)

**Author's Notes: **Ahhh it's so nice not to have to write a disclaimer anymore. Anyway, I took my time getting out Part 2 of Chapter 6, didn't I? Ah well, here it is now! I hope you enjoy it! Remember to leave me a lovely review and I'll love you forever and ever and give you a Draco plushie. But since I don't know where you live, I can't send you a plushie so you'll just have to live with my love. Hehe, anyways, hope you like this part.

Previously… 

Draco and Ginny kissed, lapsed into temporary insanity and brought back down to Earth by lovely witty remarks from Robbie. Ron apparently likes to hear himself talk while devouring food and it doesn't even matter that no one was listening. Draco decided to be sweet for once and bribed Robbie with chocolate to deliver a note to Ginny. Ron, being the marvelous git that he can be sometimes, proceeds to steal the note from Robbie and makes Ginny upset. Then Draco and Ginny go through a light bantering period as others watched on and Draco wonders if Ginny is trying to get him killed. Any questions?

**Chapter 6, Part 2 – Provoking Feelings**

**_"Fate has it that they will possess elements,"_**

Under a lovers' sky   
Gonna be with you   
And no one's gonna be around   
If you think that you won't fall   
Well just wait until   
Til the sun goes down   
Underneath the starlight - starlight   
There's a magical feeling - so right   
It'll steal your heart tonight

- Leann Rimes "Can't Fight the Moonlight"

            It had been a long tiring day for Draco. It didn't help that the Dream Team were on his trail. To avoid them, he had hid in the shadows throughout the school rather than dominating the hallways as he usually did. He'd had enough of an enraged Weasley for a lifetime; add that to a pissed off mudblood and an angry Potter, the results of that equation wasn't something to look forward to. But it was usually the same, whenever you try to avoid someone; you're bound to see them more often. 

            Draco flopped onto his bed and stared up at the canopy above his bed. The door to the dormitory opened noisily and Robbie came bouncing into the room. Draco groaned and turned over, burrowing his head under the pillows. Now was not the time for a hyperactive kid.

            "Draco, are you asleep? Wake up!"

            Sighing, Draco sat up and looked at Robbie. What he saw surprised him. Robbie was filthy. There were grass stains on his clothes and a bit of mud smeared on his cheek. His hair looked as if birds had built a nest there. "What have you been doing?"

            Robbie smiled and clapped his hands, "Playing with the big doggie."

            "What big doggie?" (A.N: Can you imagine Draco saying the word "doggie"?)

            "The big man let me play with him." Hagrid. He should have known without asking. Who else owned a dog at Hogwarts anyway?

            "Robbie, you need a bath," Draco said, his nose wrinkling at a smell that seemed to be coming from Robbie. "But I don't want one! You can't make me!" Robbie plopped down onto the floor and crossed his arms. He pouted and looked at Draco as if daring Draco to move him. "Sure I can. Just watch me." Draco walked over and picked Robbie off the ground and proceeded to take him to the bathroom. Holding onto Robbie with one hand and turning on the taps with the other, he asked Robbie if there was anything he needed.

            "I'm not taking a bath." 

            Draco sighed. "Yes, you are. You can get into that bath by yourself, or I'm just going to drop you in there." Robbie stopped and thought about it for a minute and nodded. "Can I have bubbles?"

            Draco sighed; he knew the answer before he asked, "Is it that important?" Draco sighed again as Robbie nodded. He slowly let go of Robbie, making sure that he wouldn't run away before reaching over the bathtub for the bottle of bubble bath. Draco never saw it coming. One minute, he was reaching for a bottle, the next; he fell into the half filled bath, fully clothed. 

            "Robbie!" The aforementioned child started to run towards the door but stopped short when it was suddenly slammed shut. Robbie glanced back at Draco, who had his wand out and looking mighty proud of himself, and again repeated his words, "I'm not taking a bath!"

            "Fine," Draco said, as he picked himself out of the water, his robes clinging to his body (A.N: Wouldn't we all love to see that?), "We'll do it the hard way."

            Draco took quick strides towards Robbie, snatched him up and proceeded to strip Robbie before dropping him into the water. Robbie immediately began to smile and splashed water at Draco. "Yay!"

            Draco was beginning to feel the pressures of the day, a slight headache started to form. "Robbie…if you enjoy baths so much, why did you make me do all that?" Draco asked, almost afraid of the answer.

            Robbie smiled at Draco, "Cuz it's fun and now you're all wet!" As if proving his point, Robbie splashed more water at Draco. He could feel his headache growing now, a loud pounding inside his head. At this moment, he felt like he needed a head surface to bang his head on. 

            After a couple more minutes of splashing, Robbie stopped and looked at Draco. Draco stared back and wondered why Robbie wasn't cleaning himself. 

            "I don't know how to get clean."

            Where was that hard surface when you needed it? As Draco pushed up his sleeves, he started to wonder when he started to do such degrading chores. Before dragging out the soap, Draco made sure every door (which there weren't many, only one) was locked and every window was covered (this proved to be an easier task, considering the fact that this was the dungeons, there were no windows). He may possibly be doing something that he found degrading, but there was no way in hell that anyone would find out. He would never live it down. 

            Draco got to work, scrubbing Robbie clean. After rinsing off Robbie and going to retrieve a fluffy deep green towel, Draco wondered what he would do first; strangle Robbie, or hug him. Of course, neither would happen if his headache got worse; his brain wouldn't be there to help him function. Robbie must have noticed Draco's discomfort because after being wrapped in a fluffy towel, he asked Draco if he was all right. Draco just gave Robbie a small smile of reassurance. 

(A.N: After looking over my notes, I've just now actually realized how long Chapter 6 is. *sigh* Hope I don't get boring)

            They walked back to their dorm room. And Draco realized he had a problem on his hands. Robbie didn't have extra clothes with him, what would he wear now? He searched through his trunk for something that could remotely be worn by Robbie. Finally, Robbie was dressed in an old pair of drawstring boxers, pulling them as tight as it would go in an effort to fit Robbie and a T-shirt. Robbie looked even smaller than he already was in the oversized clothing. 

            "Now go to sleep," Draco ordered as he changed his own clothes. Now that Robbie's bath was over, his headache lessened. He couldn't wait til twelve midnight. He lay down on his bed and his eyes drifted shut. And soon, Draco was asleep.

            On the other side of the castle, things weren't as peaceful. In fact, a battle was going full blast and everyone in Gryffindor Tower was smart enough to stay out of the way. After dinner, Ginny had gone for a walk on the grounds, her companion, a small puppy, following at her heels. Upon her arrival, she found her dearest brother, Ron, waiting for her. Ginny sighed as the portrait closed behind her.

            "Ginny, I'd like to have a word with you."

            This was a new perspective, Ron usually yelled out her name, really loudly, and proceeded to lecture her for a straight hour, barely even pausing for breath. But this quiet approach seemed dangerous and unpredictable.

            "What is it? I'm tired and I want to go to bed," she said, starting towards the stairs to her dorm. 

            "No, you're not going to go anywhere until you tell me what's going on between you and Malfoy."

            "Ron, you need a memory check. I remember that we've had this conversation already."

            "And you told me that there's nothing going on. But why in the wizarding world did you kiss him in the Great Hall today?" Ron's voice was starting to get louder. Ginny held back a smirk; maybe it wasn't as unpredictable as she thought.

            "Calm down, brother dear, I'm just having a bit of fun."

            "Fun? FUN?!? You call kissing Malfoy in front of half the school fun?" 

            Yep, old predictable Ron. New tactics, old results. 

            "Sure, why not? You do realize that Malfoy is the most eligible guy under Hogwarts' roof? And let's face it, why wouldn't he be?"

            "Malfoy…eligible…Hogwarts…He's a damn bloody git, that's why! For as long as we've known him, he's insulted us, framed us, tried to hex us and got us in deep trouble."

            "Ron, that's only what he does to you, Harry and Hermione. He's never done anything to other people besides the insults. Not much anyway. Besides, those are all his negative points. He's also rich, charming when he wants to be, kind of cute in a needy way and well, sexy."

            "Malfoy? Charming? Cute? SEXY?!?" Ron seemed to be at a loss for coherent sentences. His shock growing immensely. He stood there and looked at Ginny and blinked. 

            "If you have nothing else to say, I think I'll go get some sleep now," Ginny said before slipping away to her room. Her roommates were asleep, surprisingly. They even slept through Ron's yells and shouts. Pretty impressive, actually. 

            She slipped into her own bed and anticipated the coming hour. Despite her anticipation, she fell asleep, dreaming of a blond with a cute smile and a little boy with a puppy in his arms. The same puppy curled up next to her with a satisfied smile on the puppy's face, if it was possible.

            A couple of hours later, Ginny suddenly awoke. She lay in bed wondering what woke her up. But her tired eyes drifted shut when she remembered. Draco! She sat up quickly, careful not to disturb the slumbering animal next to her. Slipping out of bed and grabbing her robe off her trunk, she quickly ran out as quietly as possible, down the stairs, and out through the portrait. 

            She was halfway there when she saw Mrs. Norris' shadow ahead. Ginny quickly hid in a dark, shadowy corner, hoping the cat would just pass by her. And it almost did but stopped after a few steps past. Mrs. Norris looked back and stared into that corner. Ginny could only stare back as her heart beat faster. 

            "Mrs. Norris!"

            Ginny jumped when she heard Filch's voice call out. Mrs. Norris gave the corner one last look before returning to its owner. Ginny let out a sigh of relief. That was close! That cat was scary. 

            Finally, Ginny reached her destination. She pushed open a door and started to climb the steps, the door to the astronomy tower getting closer with each step. At last she was standing before it, leaning against it. She took a deep breath before pushing it open.

            Draco paced back and forth across the tower, wondering where Ginny had gotten to. He felt as if he had waited for hours but in truth, if he had remembered his watch, it had only been fifteen minutes. But they were the longest fifteen minutes in his life. He had swung between so many emotions in that time period then he had in his entire life. Anger (the girl had some nerve to kiss me and not come tonight!), anxiety (what if she tripped and got herself hurt?), and various other feelings until doubt settled on him. 

            He wasn't really the kind of guy that someone like Ginny would like. He had never even made an effort to be nice to her until now. Still…

            Draco turned around suddenly as the door of the Astronomy Tower started to swing open. He watched as the small figure of Ginny walked in quietly and closed the door in similar fashion. She turned around to face him.

            "Draco."

            "Ginny."

            And no more was said as they practically ran towards each other. It was amazing that they hadn't slammed into each other. After a short but sweet (A.N: Yeah, I have that kind of romantic-y views.) kiss, they settled themselves down.

            They sat staring at the clear night sky, stars shining down on them. Draco broke the silence when he finally spoke, "Why did you come?"

            Ginny sighed, "For an arrogant guy like you, you're amazingly insecure."

            "Just tell me, Ginny…please?" he tugged her hand a bit to get her to look at him and when she did, a look of pleading entered his eyes. He watched as Ginny's resolve crumbled away. Robbie sure had his uses. Where else could he have learnt it?

            Ginny sighed again, "I'm here because no matter how annoying, how stupid, how irritating, how idiotic and how much of a prat you can be, I can't help but like you…a lot," she muttered the next part under her breath, "The fact that you're damn sexy helps a lot too."

            "Sexy, huh?"

            Ginny blushed, a light pink flushing her cheeks. Draco ignored it and continued, "Did you know that you only named three of my lesser qualities?"

            "No! I named five!" Ginny protested.

            "Prove it."

            "I said you were annoying, stupid, irritating, idi…oh." The blush reappeared on her cheeks.

            Draco just smiled and kissed her forehead before getting comfortable on his seat on the ground. (A.N: I'm totally contradicting myself here.) Soon enough, Ginny drifted to sleep, her head falling lightly onto Draco's shoulder. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders, he pushed her hair off her face with the other before pulling up his cloak that he had left on the ground. He covered Ginny's sleeping form with the cloak and then leaned back against the wall, pulling Ginny closer to him. Draco listened to her soft, regular intakes of oxygen (A.N: I totally ruined the slight fluffy sign with that sentence, didn't I?) before he too fell asleep, his cheek pressed gently against the top of Ginny's head. 

The couple slept on without any knowledge of the fact that three pairs of eyes were watching them. One, belonging to Robbie, who was smugly pleased with himself, started to trek back down to the dungeons. Another pair, happily wagged her tail and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. The last, glaring at the couple, radiated evil. His gaze seemed to lower the temperature a few degrees but other than that, you would never had known he had been there. He slowly swept away, his mind working over drive. This just can't happen. Fire and ice must be brought apart. His eyes widened as an idea came to him. He had spent years watching the silly teenagers of Hogwarts; teenage emotions should be easy to work with.

**Author's Notes:** And so ends part 2 of chapter 6. I took my good old time doing it too. And still, Chapter 6 isn't done. I'm sorry but it just didn't work. I outlined and planned up to chapter 8 or 9 in a notebook and I gave too much detail into chapter 6 so it's super long. But the next part will be the last you will ever see of chapter 6…I think. I'm pretty sure. Anyway, I thank everyone who still comes back to read this fic, no matter how much I neglect it. And guess what? The next part might not even come out too quickly…but I'll try, that's the best I can do. Anyway, I notice Draco is very, very out of character in this but…I don't know…doesn't it give you a warm fuzzy feeling when Draco acts all nice? I was just wondering…does anyone who reads this think I'm sugarcoating this a great deal? Just curious… 

Thanks a lot to all my reviewers!

(And please give thanks to whomever up there is keeping me safe from Leah. I like my head, thank you very much!)


	8. Fic Update! Important!

Illusion Update - Status  
  
Hi!   
  
To all my wonderful reviewers and other people who actually read this fic, thanks a whole bunch. I'm sorry to disappoint all   
of you but due to reasons beyond my control (probably because I lack self control), this fic will be on hiatus. In other   
words, I'm taking a vacation from it. However, after I finish my other fics (Secret Santa, Sealed, and Draco and Ginny:   
Running Cliches) and published Once Upon An Illusion (for details, please check out my profile) and started my Dreaming of   
Hope series (Again, check my profile for details), I will pick this up.  
  
In the beginning, I was really proud of this fic. But I must confess, I've lost quite a bit of interest in it. But that's not  
the only reason Illusion is going on hiatus. May brings upon me the month of projects that are due, final   
evaluations/assessments, and in a week, a history exam. Near the end of May, I'm also planning on attending an anime  
convention. All in all, I'm just too busy for Illusion.   
  
Don't fret though, I'm not abandonning it forever. Expect to see it started again in June. Many thanks again go to my   
reviewers and readers!  
  
Thanks,  
Kayla 


	9. This Is The End...

This is an extremely important message brought to you by the creator of Illusion.  
  
Dear friends, readers and reviewers,  
I regret to inform you that I have decided to not continue with Illusion. Yes, I still love D/G and probably will til the end of my Harry Potter obsession, I am not as passionate about it as I used to be. In the beginning, Illusion was my own personal star, now...I feel as if it's something I HAVE to finish, and not something I enjoy writing for the sheer fun of it. As a friend of mine has always said, always write something for yourself, not for others. That is exactly what I am about to do. Illusion was the story I imagined in the beginning of 'shipping D/G. Now, I find it to be very cliched and unrealistic. For those who really want to know what happens, I have written in a few paragraphs a summary of what happens til the end. I would just like to say that it may spoil the plot if I ever feel the need to start Illusion again. If anyone would like to take this story over, I'd be glad to hand it over if you e-mail me first.  
Thanks for the past support and encouragement! Please look forward to my other D/G fics.  
Kayla  
  
Draco and Ginny wakes up to find that they had missed most of breakfast. Hurrying to the Great Hall, they cause more rumors to fly. That day, both Ginny and Draco broods alone and thinks up too many consequences of their relationship together and decide to not have one. They have what we'd call a lover's spat. Afterwards, in the middle of the night, Robbie asks Draco to get him Peppie and Ginny for comfort. (Ah, the high demands of youngsters...) Draco grudgingly abides and sets out to fetch the two. After going through some obstacles, Draco convinces Ginny to come with him to the dungeons. Along the way, Draco says something that angers Ginny and soon they have a major fight which results in a wave of water coming from Draco and a wall of fire from Ginny. As the two elements meet, it suddenly turns black and all D/G can see is each other. Ginny, at first, does not notice Draco and this blankness reminds her of the Chamber of Secrets causing her to recall old memories. Draco, seeing her so vulnerable goes and comforts her. After awhile, they see a bright light up ahead. Moving towards it, they see Peppie. Before their very eyes, Peppie, the dog, transforms into a beautiful goddess (Aren't they all?) who we knew with the name of Pepina Talhoe. Pepina proceeds to inform them about their very special powers and gives them each a charm that goes into their body and then everything fades away, leaving D/G confused and amazed. Another day goes by and Draco sneaks out when Robbie sleeps to meet up with Ginny. This was the R-rated part that this story was rated. You tell me what happens. Anyhow, Draco returns to find Robbie missing and a note, telling Draco where he can find Robbie signed by Voldemort. Draco gets angry at the evil Voldemort and upset with himself. Because, if he hadn't left to be with Ginny, then this wouldn't have happened. Draco then goes and finds Ginny and the two of them goes in search of Robbie. Their search brings them to the very heart of the Forbidden Forest where there is a church-like building. Inside, they find Robbie tied above a big block of stone. Robbie was made to be a sacriface. Voldemort appears and gives a big long speech about how they should have known they had a powerful magical source right under their noses. That source is Robbie. Voldemort then proceeds to tell D/G that he intends to drain Robbie's power and use it as his own. Ginny and Draco get really angry and since their power is mostly unharnessed from lack of practice, Voldemort dies from a double attack of water and fire. D/G both think that the evil is over. They run towards Robbie and bounce off an invisible force field. Landing not so softly on the hard floor, an evil laugh resounds around the room. A person materializes in front of them. It is Dumbledore. D/G are too stunned with disbelief to do anything. And this one little hesitation cause them one important thing...Robbie. (Long mourning session for our beloved Robbie, may he forever rest in peace...I really loved his character. *sniffles* But I had to lose him...) There is a major battle and it looks as if Dumbledore was going to win. But then, led by instinct, D/G does a complicated spell which banishes Dumbledore from any existing world. Meaning, he died too. They return to Hogwarts with the body of Robbie, obviously in mourning. Draco leaves Robbie and Ginny in the Infirmary and talks to McGonagall who is now in charge. Draco passes by the Great Hall on his return to the Infirmary. He overhears comments made by other people about him and Ginny. Furious, he goes in and yells at everybody. The speech goes a little like this. "Is that all you people can do? Gossip?" Ron, of course, interrupts. "This doesn't concern you." "Well, I'm sorry for saving your ass. I may sound like a hypocrite but what gives you, any of you, the right to talk about Ginny, or me, for that matter, in such a way? You people believe that you 'care' about others but then turn around and say bad things about them. Ginny is on the brink of death but nobody knows that because if it wasn't for her, you   
wouldn't be able to be here and talk about the stupid things she may have done. If it wasn't for her, you'd all be slaves or dead in a few years. I think that you should give her the respect she so rightfully deserves. And if you can't, well, I can't help but hope you enjoy living hell." Ah...lovely speech. Anyhow, Draco returns to the Infirmary and Ginny is now unconcious. He spends the night in the Infirmary with Ginny and one point of the night, Draco walks to the window and wishes on a star with tears streaming down his face. By some miracle, Ginny survives and everyone and everything is merry. In the Epilogue, we see D/G is married, Pepina, the dog, lives with them. Draco and Ginny has a son named after Robbie.   
  
The Epilogue:  
In memory of all that is good and powerful. Let us never forget that innocence is something we are protecting in this world. Let us remember Robert Merlin Lefaye as one who taught us that knowing your destiny is ill-fated, does not mean you should live a life of misery. Life is full of joy and laughter. We should cherish those moments and try to live happily for as long as we shall live. Let the memory of all that is good and pure, innocent and trusting live in our hearts.  
  
*sigh* That is how much I loved Robbie. Despite his over Gary Stu-ness. He was very, very lovable. *sniffles* I really didn't want to kill him off...but I did...  
  
I thank everyone who took the time to read this story.  
  
Luv, Hugz and lots of D/G goodness,  
Kayla 


End file.
